


I don’t deserve you

by Toomnayfnadmos



Category: Finn Shelby - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomnayfnadmos/pseuds/Toomnayfnadmos





	I don’t deserve you

Heathers POV 

"Come on Boonie!!!!!" I shouted as I watched him repeatedly get hit. I knew Tommy must have something to do with this cause there ain't no way that Boonie is going to lose. 

All was going well until I felt Finn stiffen beside me as he watched Tommy leave the room. I looked over at Finn with a worried expression but he didn't notice as he was to busy looking for his brothers. Johns death had hit him hard and he is still struggling with mourning his brother. Ever since then he had been more focused on helping his brothers, I think he just wants to stay close to them to make sure he doesn't lose them as well. I know that that is his biggest fear, losing the people he loves.

I felt his grip on my hand tighten when he noticed Tommy come back in who seemed upset. We both could tell something had happened and before I could speak to Finn he had stood up and walked over to Tommy. 

"Heather!" I heard my name being called but I ignored it trying my best to get through the thick crowd so I could reach Finn. Unfortunately, somebody grabbed me before I could even make it past our seats. 

"Heather come with me" I heard Polly's voice which had an under layer of sadness in it and I immediately turned to look at her and the other girls as she dragged me over to where they were sat. 

"What is it ? What's wrong?" Linda beat me too it as me, Linda and Lizzy were wondering what Polly was hiding. 

"Arthur's dead" She said looking straight at Linda who immediately began crying. 

My heart sunk at the news as Arthur has always been kind to me, he treated me like his sister with as much love and care as he could muster. I felt my eyes began to pool with tears but I managed to fight them off now is not the time for tears. I looked around and tired to find Finn as I knew that was what was wrong with Tommy and he had most definitely told Finn the news. I looked around the entire room and couldn't see either of them and that made me begin to panic. 

"Polly where's Finn?" I asked continuing to look around the to large room filled with drunken men. 

"I don't know probably with Tommy" She replied and that made me worry more. Two grieving Shelby's wasn't good for anyone let alone the men that had killed Arthur. I began barging my way through the crowd to try and get to the doors. 

"Fucking move!" I shouted pushing and shoving them out of the way and once they saw who I was they began moving out of my way slightly. They knew I was Finn Shelby's girl. 

"Oi lass let me have a look at them tits yeah?!" Some drunk man said behind me and once I turned around and he saw my face his own face whitened. 

"Oh shit, a Shelby 'm sorry" He said panicking and I was in no mood. I raised my fist and punched him in the face before he fell down and I kicked his ribs before I stormed off down the hallway looking for Finn. 

"Finn!!" I shouted out as I turned a corner to find another empty corridor. I took a deep breath and turned another corner to eventually find Finn, Isiah and Tommy. Finn had just pulled away from the man on the floor holding his cap with the razor blades covered in blood. He looked up and saw me stood there and his face looked shocked. 

"Heather?!" He whispered looking straight at me I could see all his emotions written clear as day across his face. I could see the guilt, regret, grief and most importantly he looked scared. I was shocked at Finn and what he had done he has never done anything like that before, he has always been the more tamed one of the Shelby brothers. 

"Finn?!" I breathed out holding my hand out towards him to show him that he didn't need to be scared of me arguing with him. The look of relief and desperation that flew into his face made tears come to my eyes as I watched the man I loved walk towards me. 

"Great job Finn!" Tommy shouted from behind Finn as I watched him close his eyes and breath in before opening his eyes again. 

He walked straight into my arms and I immediately wrapped him in a tight loving hug which he returned. 

"I love you" I whispered into the crook of his neck and he squeezed me tighter in response. 

"Can we go home?" He asked as he pulled away and grabbed my hands keeping his eyes closed. 

"Whatever you need" I whispered back to him and let him lead the way out of the building and down many different streets until we finally reached the Shelby house. He pulled me inside and upstairs to our room before letting go of my hand and closing the door behind us. He lent his forehead against the door with his hands rested next to his head. I could see from the tension in his shoulders and his whole body that he was upset. I slowly approached him and moved my hands up and down his back from wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head against his shoulder blades. 

"Arthur's dead" He whispered his voice cracking towards the end. I hugged him tighter as I let my own tears drop down my checks and into the back of his coat. 

"I know" I told him then let him go as he began turning around. He grabbed my face in both his hands and looked into my eyes. I placed my hands on top of his and tired to figure out what was going on in his mind. 

"Why do you love me?" He whispered as he finally let the tears drop down his beautifully freckled face. My heart sunk once again at his words as I knew what he was feeling right now and I wanted to make him feel better.

"Because you're you. You're kind, caring, passionate, sensitive, you make me laugh, you make my life worth living Finn Shelby and that is why I love you" I confessed to him as I watched the tears fall and heard his breath hitch. 

"God I don't deserve you" He muttered pulling away from me and going over to the other side of the room and leant against the wall. I stayed where I was my arms coming to wrap around myself as I watched him carefully. 

"Its me who doesn't don't deserve you" I muttered and watched his eyes shoot up to meet mine.

"Of course you do! I just cut somebody's fucking eyes out!!" He shouted at the end before wiping his hands down his face. 

"We've all done bad things" I muttered and he knew I was referring to the time when I had to kill my parents as they were abusive and trying to hurt me so I killed them and ran away. That is how I ended up meeting the Shelby's and they took me in.

"Arthur's dead, John's dead everyone's fucking leaving. I'm just waiting for you to leave me" He snapped.

"You know that ain't happening Finn" I said confidently as I walked towards him slowly bringing him into a loving embrace. 

"I know your head is trying to process a lot right now so let's get undressed and go to bed ok? We can sort this all out tomorrow" I stated as I pushed his coat of his shoulders and placed it over the chair in the corner. I helped him undress till he was in just his breach's before he climbed into bed and I also undressed myself till I was in my underwear. I climbed into bed next to him and he immediately pulled me into his side. I felt him place a kiss on top of my head and I smiled into his chest.

"I love you" I said into his chest. 

"I love you too" He said back to me before we both drifted off. 

 

Finns POV 

I woke up all groggy from the night before and when I didn't feel Heather I shot up and looked around the room finding it empty apart from me and her clothes from last night gone. I threw on some trousers and a shirt before running downstairs and looking around. My panic was over when I found her in the kitchen over the stove making tea. She turned around when she heard movement in the room and smiled brightly when she saw me. 

"Morning" She smiled coming towards me and hugging my tightly. 

"Morning" I sighed trying to get my heart rate back to normal after my panic of not being able to find her. 

"Your heart rate is going mad are you alright?" She asked me concerned as she placed her hand on my chest to feel it pound. 

"I woke up and couldn't find you" I admitted sheepishly blushing slightly at my confession. 

I felt her tilt my head up before her lips met mine and she smiled into the kiss. 

"I love you" I said to her smiling as she made my whole world a better place. 

"You know I love you" She replied back before moving back over to the stove. I walked over to her till I was stood right behind her and I wrapped my arms around her waist as I rested my head on her shoulder. 

"After you've made tea can we just lay in bed all day?" I asked and felt her nod against me. 

"That sounds amazing" She replied smiling once again. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
